


Bond-ing

by hithelleth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mentioned suicide attempt, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakshimmons sort-of bonding (over Bond).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond-ing

He is grateful they haven’t moved him back down to the Vault or somewhere else, however strange that is. Two days since he woke up have been boring enough as it is: lying in the medical bay, still hooked up on a few wires and handcuffed to the bed – at least they seem to have some common sense left, his only entertainment being the TV that someone unexpectedly considerate has turned on.

The brightest moments are when Ms Simmons – Doctor Simmons, he corrects himself; _Jemma_ , he tests her name in his head – comes to check the charts and various devices, sparing him only a precursory glance, like just now.

She snorts as she catches glimpse of the TV monitor where James Bond is getting his ass handed to him.

“Well, clearly he wasn’t up his game yet in this one,” she comments.

Talking is still a too painful endeavour with the broken cheekbone, but he hums in agreement. Which is a mistake.

She abruptly turns away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her voice a pitch higher than before as she heads for the door.

“Anyway, I shouldn’t be talking to you…” She trails off as she exits, leaving him to ponder ways of turning things to his advantage, since he isn’t dead.

Ms Simmons – Jemma – definitely plays a part in his plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
